Hinata Sol y Luna (adaptación) (oneshot)
by simazame
Summary: Esta es una adaptación del cuento original de Giambattista Basile, Hinata es una bella princesa que cae bajo un hechizo tras pincharse un dedo con una espina de lino. lee si deseas saber el resto del cuento original de la bella durmiente, no todo es como nos lo cuenta Disney.


**Advertencia: La historia es una adaptación del cuento original de Giambattista Basile. Talía, Sol y Luna (la bella durmiente) Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHina**

 **AntiSakura**

* * *

 **Hinata Sol y Luna**

(Adaptación)

Había una vez un gran Lord que, después de que tuvo una hermosa hija de cabellos negro-azulados y piel tan blanca como la nieve llamada Hinata, hizo venir a los sabios y a los adivinos de su feudo para que le predijesen su destino. Aquellos, después de varios conciliábulos, llegaron a la conclusión de que correría un gran peligro a causa de una espina de lino: por este motivo el Lord Feudal Hiashi Hyūga prohibió que en su casa entrase lino o cáñamo o cosas parecidas para evitar este mal presagio. Pero cuando Hinata ya era grandecita y estaba mirando por la ventana, vio pasar a una vieja de enmarañados cabellos platinados por el pasar de los años, la piel en dirección de la gravedad y completamente ajada que hilaba, y Hinata como no había visto jamás una rueca ni un huso, y todo aquel rodar le divertía mucho, sintió tal curiosidad que salió fuera y cogiendo la rueca con la mano, empezó a tirar del hilo, pero para desgracia suya, se le clavó una espina de lino en la uña y cayó muerta a tierra. La vieja Chiyo, al ver lo que había sucedido, echó a correr escaleras abajo completamente aterrorizada.

El pobre padre, después de haber visto el desgraciado suceso, y después de haber pagado con un barril de lágrimas este cubo de vino amargo, la depositó en el mismo palacio que estaba en medio del campo, y la dejó sentada en un sillón de terciopelo, bajo un baldaquino de brocado, y cerrando la puerta, abandonó para siempre aquel palacio, después de un dolor tan grande, para olvidarse por completo de todos los recuerdos de esta desgracia. Pero, pasado cierto tiempo, a un joven Feudal de dorados cabellos que iba de caza se le escapó un halcón, que entró volando por la ventana de aquel palacio, y viendo que no volvía al reclamo, el Rey hizo que llamasen a la puerta, creyendo que allí viviría alguien. Pero después de haber golpeado un buen rato, el joven feudal Naruto hizo que trajesen una escalera de vendimiador, y él mismo en persona quiso escalar aquella casa, para ver qué había dentro, y después que entró y recorrió todo, se quedó estupefacto al ver que allí no había nadie. Finalmente llegó a una estancia donde estaba Hinata, víctima de aquel encantamiento, y Naruto, apenas la vio, creyendo que durmiese la llamó, pero viendo que no se despertaba por más que la tocase y gritase, deslumbrado por su belleza, la llevó en brazos hasta el lecho, empezó tocando su marfilada piel que a pesar de vivir bajo un encantamiento no perdía su belleza y dulce aroma, llevó sus labios en un lento recorrido desde su frente cubierta por ese espeso flequillo negro hasta posarse en los labios de ella mientras su cadera tomaba posición entre las largas y cremosas piernas de la princesa rozando su endurecida hombría con la ya expuesta intimidad femenina, Naruto no hacía más que bufar de la envolvente pasión que lo inundaba, y así sin más se adentró en ella hasta consumir los frutos de amor. Y luego la volvió a dejar bien colocada y regresó a su reino, donde no se volvió a acordar en mucho tiempo de aquello que había sucedido. Ella, después de nueve meses, dio a luz dos niños, un niño y una niña, que parecían dos joyas con piedras preciosas, La niña con el cabello de su madre y los ojos del color de la luna con facciones redondeadas iguales a las de su progenitor le fue puesto por nombre Himawari pero las hadas solían llamarle luna por sus hermosas orbes del dolor de esta que iluminaban la espesa noche de su oscura cabellera, el niño quien fue el primero en nacer tenía la dorada cabellera rebelde de su padre más los ojos celeste y las dulces facciones de su madre, se le dio por nombre Boruto y al igual que su hermana solían llamarlo Sol por su intrincada melena rubia que contrastaba con el cielo de sus ojos, ambos fueron atendidos por dos hadas, les pusieron a los pechos de la madre, y como intentaban mamar y no encontraban el pezón, se agarraron a su dedo y tanto chuparon que sacaron la espina, y así fue como Hinata se despertó de su gran sueño, y al ver aquellas dos joyas a su lado, se los puso al pecho, y los crió como a su propia vida. A todo esto, ella no sabía qué le había sucedido y cómo se encontraba sola dentro del palacio y con dos hijos a su lado, sin ver que nadie le trajese de comer. Pero he aquí que Naruto, se había vuelto a acordar de Hinata, con el pretexto de ir de caza, fue en su busca y la encontró despierta y con dos hermosas criaturas, por lo que sintió una alegría loca. Refirió a Hinata lo que había sucedido y así quedaron muy amigos y estrecharon los lazos de amistad, quedándose el rubio feudal algunos días con ella y los niños; después de decirles adiós, con la promesa de volver a llevársela, se fue a su feudo, nombrando en todas las ocasiones a Hinata y a sus hijos, de modo que si comía tenía a Hinata en la boca y a Boruto y Himawari, que así se llamaban sus hijos, y hasta cuando se iba a acostar los llamaba. La mujer del joven feudal, alguien venenosa y cruel llamada Sakura, sospechando algo, por la larga duración de la caza de su marido, al oír nombrar tanto a Hinata, Boruto y Himawari, se puso con fiebre, no causada por una insolación, llamó al secretario, le dijo:

—Escucha, hijo mío, estás entre la espada y la pared, entre la jamba y la puerta, entre el bastón y la prisión. Si logras decirme quién enamora a mi marido, te haré rico, y si me escondes lo que sucede, no te dejaré ni muerto ni vivo. —

Kiba, de una parte, muerto de miedo, y de otra, impulsado por el interés, que es siempre una venda sobre los ojos del honor, una arruga de la justicia, una coz a la palabra dada, le contó todo, llamando al pan, pan y al vino, vino, y así Sakura envió al propio vasallo de Naruto a decir a Hinata que quería ver a sus hijos. Y ella los mandó con una profunda alegría, y aquel corazón de Sakura ordenó al cocinero que los degollase y después de haber confeccionado diversos platos guisados, que se los diese para comer al pobre Naruto. El regordete cocinero Llamado Chōji, que era compasivo, al ver aquellas dos bellas manzanitas de oro y plata, tuvo compasión de ellas y se las confió a su mujer Karui, para que las escondiese, y preparó dos cabritillos con más de cien salsas diferentes. Y cuando llegó el Naruto; Sakura, con gran placer, hizo que le trajeran los manjares, y mientras el rubio feudal, muy satisfecho, decía:

—¡Oh, qué bueno es esto, a la manera de Lanfusa! ¡Y qué gustoso es esto otro, por el alma de mi abuelo!— Naruto se atragantaba de comida mientras Sakura o veía con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

—¡Come, come, porque comes de lo tuyo!— decía la rosada varias veces.

Naruto, dos o tres veces no prestó atención a este estribillo, pero finalmente, al ver que la música continuaba, respondió:

— ¡Ya lo sé, que como de lo mío, porque tú no has traído nada a esta casa! — y levantándose airado, se fue al campo, sin alejarse mucho, para desahogar su cólera. Pero, entretanto, Sakura, todavía no satisfecha por lo que había hecho, llamó al secretario e hizo que llamase a Hinata, con el pretexto de que él la esperaba. Y ella, al instante, acudió, deseosa de ver a sus dos luceros, sin saber que le esperaba el fuego. Pero, cuando llegó delante de Sakura, esta, con un semblante de Nerón, con lengua viperina, le dijo:

— ¡Sea bienvenida, señora Hinata, ya veo que eres tú ese andrajo de lujo, aquella mala hierba con la cual disfruta mi marido! ¿Eres tú esa tunanta que me da tantos quebraderos de cabeza? ¡Ale, que ya has llegado al purgatorio, donde te haré pagar todo el daño que me has hecho!—

Hinata, al oírla, empezó a disculparse, diciendo que no había sido culpa suya, y que el marido había tomado posesión de su territorio mientras ella estaba dormida. Pero Sakura no quiso oír excusa alguna e hizo que encendiesen dentro del patio del palacio un gran fuego, y ordenó que la quemasen en él. Hinata, que vio que la cosa era inminente, se arrodilló delante de ella y le rogó que, al menos, le diese el tiempo necesario para despojarse de sus vestidos. Sakura, no tanto por piedad de la pobre joven como por recuperar aquellos ricos vestidos recamados de oro y perlas, dijo:

—Quítatelos, te concedo esa gracia—

Y Hinata empezó a desvestirse de toda su ropa, y cada vez que se quitaba algo, gritaba mucho, así después de haberse quitado la capa, la falda y la chaqueta. En el momento de quitarse la enagua, gritó por última vez, mientras la arrastraban para pasar por los agujeros de la braga de Caronte y en este mismo instante llegó Naruto, que viendo aquel espectáculo, quiso saber qué sucedía, y cuando pidió ver a sus hijos, oyó cómo su propia mujer, le echaba en cara su traición, le decía que se los había dado de comer. Cuando el pobre Rey oyó esto, preso de desesperación, comenzó a decir:

— ¡Entonces yo mismo he sido el ogro, el lobo de mis ovejitas! ¡Ay de mí! ¿Por qué mis venas no han reconocido a los que habían nacido de mi propia sangre? ¡Ah, plasta rosada, qué modales de perra son los tuyos! ¡Anda, que tú también serás abono de las calabazas, y no llevaré este semblante de tirano al Coliseo, como penitencia! —

Nada más decir esto, ordenó que Sakura fuese arrojada al fuego encendido para Hinata, y con ella el secretario que la había ayudado en este amargo juego, y que había tejido esta malvada tela, y mientras estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con el cocinero que creía que había triturado a sus hijos, este se arrojó a los pies de Naruto y le dijo:

—¡A decir verdad, señor, preferiría una pensión a cambio del servicio que te he hecho; más que un asador de brazo, querría otro apoyo más que un palo; y desearía otro pasatiempo mejor que ennegrecerse y acartonarse en medio del fuego; quisiera otra ganancia que no fuera la de mezclar cenizas de cocinero y cenizas de mujer traidora! Pero, no es este el regalo que espero por haberte salvado a los hijos, a despecho de aquel fiel perro que los quería matar para que volviese a tu cuerpo aquello que era parte de tu mismo cuerpo.

El rubio Feudal, al oír estas palabras, tuvo la sensación de salir de su abstracción y le pareció que estaba soñando, no podía creer aquello que oían sus oídos; por fin, volviéndose hacia el cocinero, le dijo:

—Si es cierto que has salvado a mis hijos, estate seguro que te quitaré del trabajo del asador y te pondré en la cocina de este pecho a dar vueltas, como te apetezcan, a mis deseos, otorgándote un premio tan grande que podrás considerarte el hombre más feliz del mundo. —

Mientras el Rey decía estas palabras, la mujer del cocinero, que había visto la situación en la que se encontraba su marido, trajo a Himawari y Boruto delante del padre, que, jugando al corro con la mujer y los hijos, les besaba, tan pronto a uno como a otro, y después de haber dado un gran premio al cocinero y haberle nombrado su gentil hombre de cámara, tomó a Hinata por esposa, y ella gozó de una larga vida con su marido y los hijos, disfrutando de todas las muestras que da la buena fortuna: Pues aun cuando duerme le llueven los bienes.

* * *

Giambattista Basile, El cuento de los cuentos o El Pentamerón Traducción de Carmen Bravo-Villasante Ed. José J. de Olañeta, 1991 pp. 84-87

Subido el 20/07/2016


End file.
